It Doesn't Really Matter
by trunksfan2001
Summary: This is my first songfic, B/V, please R


  
It Doesn't Really Matter  
  
Author's Note: Hello, this is my first songfic, I hope you like it. I know, I know,   
theirs way to many B/V's out there but anyway I hope you like this, please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz, or Doesn't Really Matter by Janet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked in through the door, hoping to find food, but only found a empty table.   
  
"That mate of mine drives me crazy" he yelled stomping up the stairs, "I am going  
to teach her how to treat a sayian prince." When he reached her door he heard a familiar voice  
singing along with the radio.  
  
  
Hmm, he-he  
Oh, hey  
Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
Doesn't matter at all  
  
Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you   
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too   
It just matters that I'm in love with you   
It only matters that you love me too   
  
He slid the door open to see his mate gliding around the room, with a pencil in her   
hand. She was using it as a mike. All he could think about at the moment was how beautiful she  
was.  
  
It doesn't matter if they won't accept you   
I'm accepting of you and the things you do   
Just as long as it's you   
Nobody but you, baby, baby  
  
My love for you, unconditional love too   
Gotta get up, get up   
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it...  
  
Bulma sang along to her favorite song, it reminded her so much of Vegeta. She remembered  
how when she had told her parents about them getting married, her mom was thrilled, of course,  
and her dad was well shocked. But after a while he had come to except the sayin prince. But   
truly it wouldn't have mattered to her what they said.  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're in love with me   
  
  
She remembered the night they had first realized their feelings for each other.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
Bulma sat crying on a bench, she had finally broken up Yamcha, after seeing him out   
on a date with another girl. Especially since he had cancelled theirs, for a so-called   
'emergency'. She looked up to see the sayian prince staring at her.   
  
"Have you forgotten about cooking dinner, already."  
  
"Go, Away, Vegeta. The last thing I need to see right now is you." But to her suprise  
he sat down beside her.   
  
"So, you finally found out about that, baka." She looked up at him.  
  
"How did you know."  
  
"I saw him, one weekend, while you were gone, he brought some idiot women to CC, and   
clamed you were his sister. He didn't even know I was staying at Capsule Corp. then."  
  
"Why, didn't you tell me."  
  
"I don't interfere with your stupid human relationships." This just made Bulma cry   
even harder, but she leaned over and cryed into Vegeta's chest. He was about to push her away,   
but something stopped him.  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me   
  
(You're so kind)   
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind   
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine  
  
Finally she went to sleep, and Vegeta carried her home. He put her into her bed, and   
was walking out the door when she mumbled something.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
It just so happens that Vegeta was thinking the same thing right then. He use to not   
know what caused him to be that nice, but he had figured it out. He had fallen in love. At first  
he denied saying that, he , the prince of sayians, could not fall in love. But every time he saw   
her he knew it was true.  
  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure   
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure   
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart   
And show that my love will never hurt or harm   
  
Doesn't matter what the pain we go through   
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too   
Just as long as I'm with you   
Nobody but you, baby, baby  
  
You're love for me, unconditional I see   
Gotta get up, get up   
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it...  
  
Vegeta remembered what finally showed him that his feelings were true.  
  
::FLAHBACK::  
  
Vegeta and Goku were sparring, Vegeta wasn't paying much attention to the fight, you   
could tell he was thinking about something. Goku stopped fighting.  
  
"Vegeta, what is wrong with you. You are totally not paying attention to anything."  
  
"Uh, what did you say Kakarot."  
  
"See, that's what you I'm talking about. Vegeta come on tell me what is wrong with you."  
  
"That stupid women."  
  
"Come on, Vegeta you know you like Bulma, just admit." Vegeta put on his best 'what are  
you talking about' look.  
  
"Don't you dare deny it Vegeta, I mean come on, nothing can take your mind off fighting.  
It has to be something big,"  
  
"Fine, I admit it are you happy, kakarot."  
  
"Yep." Vegeta shook his head and they continued their fight.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're in love with me   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me   
  
(You're so kind)   
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind   
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine  
  
Bulma sang that song with all her heart and soul, because she knew it was just like her  
life. She loved Vegeta and nobody could say anything that would change her mind.   
  
Doesn't matter what they say   
Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway   
Doesn't matter what they do   
Cause my love will always be with you   
  
My love for you unconditional love too   
Gotta get up, get up   
Get up, get up, get up and show you that  
My love is true, and it's just for you, uh   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're in love with me   
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  
  
Bulma remembered a teacher she had when she was little. The teacher was a total hippie.  
She would tell all of her students to believe in their dreams, and to find the one true person   
that loves them. When she was little, she thought the teacher was crazy, but now she knew where  
she was coming from.  
  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true   
And best of all you love me to  
And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true   
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me   
  
Bulma heard someone moving around outside her door, and she knew Vegeta was watching   
her. She let out all the emotion she had left in her out during the end of the song.  
  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you   
I can't believe my dreams come true   
(He-he)  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true   
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me   
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you   
(I'm always doing that!)  
I can't believe my dreams come true   
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true   
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me.  
  
Vegeta came in through the door and wrapped his arms around his mate. She looked into  
his eyes.  
  
"I knew you were out there." He placed his finger over her mouth, and whispered into   
her ear,  
  
"So it really doesn't matter" She nodded.  
  
"Good" Then he kissed her passionately.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this, please Review, thanks. (`-`)  



End file.
